Bleaches are a well known group of chemical agents having the unique ability to remove color from a substrate without damaging the substrate. Because of this unique ability bleaches are often incorporated into cleaning compositions as a stain remover. However, most bleaching agents are unstable in typical cleaning compositions due to the alkaline conditions and/or the presence of free moisture.
Various attempts have been made to create a source of bleach which would be stable in cleaning compositions including numerous attempts to encapsulate the bleach in various coating compounds. Unfortunately, the encapsulated bleaches developed so far are either (i) substantially unstable in highly alkaline environments such as found in solid cast detergents, (ii) difficult to manufacture, and/or (iii) prohibitavely expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for an inexpensive, easily manufactured source of bleach that is stable in a highly alkaline environment.